Ninja Valley
Ninja Valley is a valley region located on an island off the coast of Japan, whose existence was doubted until Pepper Roni and Sky Lane visited it in 2007. Ninja Valley gets its name from its ninja and samurai inhabitants. History There are no records that point to when or why Ninja Valley was settled by the Order of the Ninja, but tombs of past ninja and samurai date settlement of the valley to be at least 5,000 years old. Towards the end of the 20th century, a corrupt Emperor came into power. He mistreated the people of Ninja Valley, taking their money and treasure and locking it all up in his stronghold. Nobody dared oppose him, until Ryuzen led an uprising. Under her lead, the Ninjas and the Samurai worked together to overthrow the evil Emperor, and they succeeded. King Ryuzen took his place, and then came a time of great peace and prosperity. The peace was not to last. A Ninja master named Shugu trained a young apprentice named Jitsuro . Unfortunately, with time, Jitsuro was corrupted, and turned evil. He planted seeds of destruction among the inhabitants of Ninja Valley, and eventually caused the Ninjas and Samurai to turn against one another. Soon, the Ninjas and the Samurai waged war with each other. Tactical information from Jitsuro allowed the samurai to deal severe strikes against the Order of the Ninja. Ryuzen was killed in combat, and the ninja were forced to retreat from their village to the other side of the Ansui River. The New Ninja Village was created. When King Ryuzen died, Princess Dhyana, Master Shugu, and Master Genshin became the leaders of the Order of the Ninja. LEGO Island 3 The Brickster and his new Ninja BricksterBots invaded Ninja Valley shortly after he escaped. He allied himself with Jitsuro and the Samurai. Master Genshin expected this, as it was told in an ancient prophesy. Pepper Roni and Sky Lane arrived at Ninja Valley on the SS LEGO Island, disguised as Jitsuro and Huiko. They talked to Shugu and Genshin, who gave them ninja spikes. Pepper and Sky used these to defeat ten Ninja BricksterBots. They returned to the village to talk to Genshin and Dhyana. Princess Dhyana had just finished meditating, and thought that the Samurai tribe might be preparing to attack, as well as the presence of five prisoners in their village. Shugu, suspecting that Pepper was not really whom he claimed to be, left the village to search for the real Jisturo. Pepper and Sky were sent to spy on the Samurai. After dispatching the Samurai guards, they entered the village and found Dorothy Funberg, Glen Funberg, Red Greenbase, Lucky Larry, and Aaron Super locked up. Pepper and Sky explained their identities and freed the prisoners, telling them to go to the SS LEGO Island. Pepper and Sky returned to the Ninja Village, where they learned that Shugu had disappeared, and that the Brickster and Samurai were gathering their army at Yin Yang Island. Genshin sent Pepper alone; he and Dhyana talked to Sky alone after he left, and learned of their true identities. Pepper arrived at Yin Yang Island to find it occupied by large numbers of Samurai, Ninja BricksterBots, and H.O.N.A.B. It took a while, but Pepper was able to defeat the army with his ninja spikes. Then, the real Jitsuro burst from the ground and attacked Pepper with fireballs. Pepper and Jitsuro clashed, but Pepper was able to defeat Jitsuro, who dropped a shard of the Power Brick. Shugu, Sky, and the other Ninjas arrived at the island, where Shugu explained the truth about Jitsuro's disappearance. Pepper and Sky thanked the Ninjas for their help, took the Power Brick shard, and left Ninja Valley. The ninjas returned to their old village, but the New Ninja Village remained as a training annex. Geography and Climate Ninja Valley is a large valley with a river called the Ansui River flowing through the middle. At the beginning of the river is a large bay where the SS LEGO Island ''docked. At the end of the river is Yin Yang Island, named for the ancient symbol it resembles. There are paths along the cliffs of Ninja Valley for a view of the area. Ninja Valley has a large number of Pagoda Trees. Ninja Valley is a bit chilly, which is why the Ninjas stay in their robes year-round. Locations '''Atarashii Ninja Tanimura' (New Ninja Village in English): Where the ninjas lived after the war. Samurai Village (Formerly Ninja Tanimura, or Ninja Village in English): Where the Samurai live, and where a number of LEGO Island citizens were locked up. Yin Yang Island, a small delta at the end of the Ansui River shaped like the Yin Yang symbol. Ansui River, a river that cuts through the valley. Inhabitants Ninja Valley was inhabited by the Order of the Ninja and the samurai for thousands of years. The samurai were wiped out in 2007. Ninjas Kanzan, a green-robed Ninja who knows about the history of the Ninja-Samurai war, and greeted Pepper to Ninja Valley. Anzani, a young red-robed Ninja and the current pupil of Shugu. Nyogen, a black-robed Ninja who owns a shop. Dhyana, the white-robed Ninja Princess who once led a revolt and is skilled at meditating. Genshin, a black-robed Ninja Master who helps Pepper and Sky. Shugu, a green-robed Ninja Master who is old and wise, having taught many young Ninjas, as well as an expert skateboarder. Jitsuro, a former pupil of Shugu who corrupted and became evil. Behind the Scenes Originally, a ninja named Jikan was to be the boss of Ninja Valley. Because it was decided that he was a stale and one-dimensional character, the final boss was changed to Shugu. But after realizing that Shugu would never take revenge against Pepper, the boss became the real Jitsuro. Category:Locations Category:Ninja Valley